Worlds Collide
by FlymanOak
Summary: During a fight with Vlad Plasmius in the Ghost Zone, Danny is sucked into a rift into a parallel world. In a new city with new friends, new enemies, and no familiar faces, how will Danny return to Amity Park?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you loved my last story and expect consistent updates from this one. I'm going to write the whole story before I even post the first chapter. And, you read right! A crossover story. Danny Phantom and the Teen Titans. I love both of these cartoons and I feel like the characters would have great chemistry with each other. This story takes place after Melancholy, but it is not a sequel. When it comes to Teen Titans, it is the same up until Trouble in Tokyo; Trouble in Tokyo never takes place, but Robin and Starfire are a couple. For the character's ages, if you'd like to know, Danny is 17, Robin is 17, Starfire and Raven are 16, Cyborg is 18, Beast Boy is 15. Now that all of that is out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy this story! **

~Chapter 1~

Danny grappled with Plasmius. Danny tended to regret letting Vlad go every time he saw him. Danny shot Vlad with an eye beam and kicked him in the chest, sending him skidding across the ground. It didn't help that their fight brought them to an unknown part of the Ghost Zone.

Danny sighed, "I let you go, and this is how you repay me? I'm hurt."

Vlad roared as he blasted Danny with a ghost ray. Vlad unleashed his Ghostly Wail as Danny retaliated with his own. The clash ended as Danny activated his Phantom Flame and charged at Vlad, endlessly pummeling him. The Phantom Flame was probably Danny's favorite ability. Danny engulfs part of, or his entire body, in unstable ecto-energy, resembling flames. This gives him a more destructive and powerful use of his powers when in combat. Vlad shot a ghost ray which Danny avoided.

Vlad redirected the blast to hit Danny, but Danny flipped Vlad to the other side of Danny's body as he was hit by his own ghost ray.

Danny lowered the power of his Phantom Flame as he grinned, "Come on, Vlad! At least make me sweat."

Vlad roared as he unleashed a second Ghostly Wail as Danny powered up his Phantom Flame. He combined his Phantom Flame and his Ghostly Wail to unleash his Flaming Howl. The clashing sound waves were incredibly loud. Thankfully, the rest of Team Phantom stayed in the human world instead of following him into the Ghost Zone. As the two halfa's most powerful attacks engaged with each other, Danny noticed a rift tearing open in the sky. Before he could react, he was both sucked in.

TTTTTTTT

Today was a slow day in Jump City. There were no alerts, no crime whatsoever. Robin was still in his office, finishing up some paperwork from the battle against the Brotherhood of Evil, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games in the living room, Raven was meditating in her room, and Starfire was reading a book on the couch. The silence was broken after hearing a Titan Alert blaring through the Tower.

Robin walked out of his office as he spoke, "Finally. What are we dealing with?"

Cyborg looked at his communicator, "A robbery. At the bank on 32nd Street."

Robin smirked, "Good. Titans, GO!"

DDDDDDDD

Danny was confused, disoriented, and very lost. Frostbite told him that there was a part of the Ghost Zone that was extremely sensitive to sound waves and the reaction was unknown. Danny should've been paying attention! If he knew what could have happened, he would've fought Vlad somewhere else. Thankfully, he was still on earth. But, where on earth, was he? He wasn't in Amity Park or Elmerton. This was not good. He was flying through the sky to try and find an indication of where he was until he saw a group of guys robbing a bank.

Danny smirked, "This should be fun." He descended and turned intangible as he phased through the doors.

He cleared his throat as the group turned towards him. "You know, you could just get a job. More consistent money, and you won't get in as much trouble."

The gang charged him as Danny chuckled. It only took a few hits to bring them down. A punch to the face, a kick to the stomach. Some weakened ghost rays and everything was dealt with. He froze the four crooks to the wall as he looked at his handy work. As the clerk thanked him, he flew into the sky.

TTTTTTTT

The Titans arrived at the scene of the robbery. But, everything was already dealt with. The robbers were frozen to the wall, and the clerk was safe.

Robin approached the clerk, "What happened here?" The female employee responded, "These guys had me at gunpoint, they wanted me to open the safe and give them all the money in it. I activated the silent alarm, hoping you guys would get here. Someone else showed up and defeated the robbers."

Robin questioned her, "Can you tell me what he looked like?"

The clerk nodded, "He had white hair, glowing green eyes, he was amazing! He came through the door and I didn't even hear it open. He shot these green blasts from his hands and he froze the thieves to the wall."

Robin nodded, "Thanks."

The Titans walked out of the bank as Robin addressed the rest of the team, "Someone else is fighting crime in Jump. We need to find them. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Starfire replied, "The green energy blasts and green eyes sound like Tamaranian traits, but Tamaranians do not have white hair, or the ability to freeze things."

Robin sighed, "He's no one I've ever heard of. Raven, can you look through some of your books to see if we're dealing with something mystical? I'm gonna ask around to see if anyone else has seen anything. Got it?" Everyone nodded, "Good."

DDDDDDDD

Danny spent hours trying to call anyone. Sam, Tucker, his parents, even Jazz. But, all he was told was that the number he was trying to call didn't exist. He saw the giant T-Shaped tower on an island in the ocean and he figured that would be a good place to start, at least to figure out where he was. Danny thought to himself, _'I hope they don't try and kill me or anything.'_

He raised his hand and knocked on the door, "Hello? Anyone there?"

TTTTTTTT

Robin ordered, "Cyborg, check the cameras watching the front door. See if it's who we're looking for."

Cyborg nodded, "White hair, green eyes; sound about right?"

Robin nodded, "We should all go talk to him."

Beast Boy spoke, "What if he's a bad guy?"

Robin chuckled, "We'll be fine; I know a supervillain when I see one, and he's not one."

They exited the door as Danny spoke, "Quick question; where am I?"

Robin stared, "You're at Titans Tower, in Jump City."

Danny sighed, "Do you guys have a computer?" Cyborg grinned, "Of course we do. What do you think we are? Animals?" He looked at Beast Boy, "Well, at least one of us is."

Danny smiled, "Can I use it? I need to see something."

Robin sighed, "Sure. Go ahead."

Robin lead him into the tower, straight to the computer. Danny was in shock, "I don't understand. There's Amity Park, but no Vlad Masters, no Fenton Works, Circus Gothica, and no Casper High. Oh, God."

Robin spoke, "Who are you?"

Danny's eyes widened in fear, "You _really_ don't know who I am?"

There was no answer. Danny buried his head in his hands, "Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Alright, this is gonna sound crazy. My name is Danny Phantom and, I am not from around here."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! My issue with my last story was that I put too much content in each chapter, doing that made the story too short. I don't know exactly how long this story will be, but it will definitely be longer than the Melancholy of Danny Phantom. This story won't take any of the main Teen Titans storylines. I'll probably be using stuff from the comics, mixed with my own ideas. Also, with how I'm separating the chapters; now that Danny joined up with the Titans, **_**DT**_** will be for sections of the story where everyone is a focus, **_**D**_** will be for when it's focused on Danny, and **_**T**_** is for focus on the Titans. So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

~Chapter 2~

Raven spoke, confusion in her tone, "What do you mean you're not from around here?"

Danny groaned, "So, when I was 14 my friends dared me to enter a Ghost Portal. It was one of my parents' inventions. This portal would give you access to the Ghost Zone. The Ghost Zone was where all the ghosts lived. After I entered the portal, I pressed the on button and it infused my DNA with ghost energy. It gave me tons of powers; enhanced strength, the ability to shoot beams of ghost energy, invisibility, intangibility, I can overshadow people, I can create ice, I can fly,-"

Beast Boy cut him off, "Okay, we get it. You have a lot of abilities. Where are you from?" Danny sighed, "I was in a fight in the Ghost Zone. I was facing one of my worst enemies; Vlad Plasmius. I unleashed my strongest attack, my Ghostly Wail, and the clashing sound waves caused a rift in the Ghost Zone and it sucked me in. I think I'm in an alternate universe right now. So, now that I've explained myself, who are you guys?"

Robin smirked as he introduced the team, "I'm Robin. These are my teammates; Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. Together we are the Teen Titans." Danny smirked, "That's awesome."

Robin spoke, "Do you have a place to stay?"

Danny nearly face-palmed. How had he not thought of that? He sighed, "Sadly, no."

Robin offered, "You can stay with us if you want. I'm pretty sure we have a spare room. If not, you can just sleep on the couch."

Danny beamed, "Are you serious? That's awesome! Thank you so much!"

Robin chuckled at his reaction, "Don't mention it."

The Titans entered the tower. Robin lead Danny to his room, "So, here it is. If you need anything, just let me know."

Danny nodded, "I will. Thanks. I've gone through a lot in the last few months and crash landing in another dimension didn't help. Good night." Robin yawned, "Night."

DTDTDTDT

Danny awoke later than the Titans the following morning. After waking up, he realised that he slept in his ghost form. He went back to his human form as he heard a knock on his door.

Robin spoke, "Phantom, meet us in the training room." Danny stretched, "Kay, I'll be right there."

Danny walked through the halls of the tower, wishing he was told where the training room was. He eventually entered as the rest of the Titans stared at him in confusion.

Beast Boy pointed at him, "Um, you look different."

Danny slightly cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Oh. Sorry." He's been growing out of his battle cry recently. The white rings extended from Danny's waist, then swept across his body.

Robin spoke, "So, show us what you can do."

Danny was confused. "And, how do you want me to do that?"

Robin smiled, "You are going to spar with-", Robin scanned the room to find the best person to spar with Danny. Robin finished, "-Starfire. You're going to spar with Starfire." Danny and Starfire walked to the middle of the training room.

Starfire grinned, "I believe the phrase is, 'come at me'." Danny smirked as his eyes glowed a ghastly green.

Robin spoke, "Begin!" Starfire charged at Danny as he turned intangible. Danny thought to himself, _She is fast._ Starfire immediately recovered and fired a Starbolt. Danny's eyes turned an icy blue as shot an ice beam at the blast, freezing it solid, and causing it to fall to the ground and shatter. As she charged him, she threw a punch at him denting the ground beneath him. Danny realised he needed to pull out the big guns for this one. Before her kick connected he activated his Phantom Flame. He caught her kick with his hand fired a ghost ray at her, knocking her into the ground. Danny did a backflip, and kicked off of the wall to fly towards her. Before he could react, she ducked to the ground and hit him with an uppercut, knocking him onto the ground. He deactivated his Phantom Flame. As Danny jumped to his feet, he unleashed his Ghostly Wail. However, Starfire created a Starbolt shield to defend against the attack. She lowered her shield and flew faster than the waves could travel, kicking Danny in the chest and knocking him onto his back. Robin interjected, "Alright, that's good. You can stop now."

Danny rose to his feet as he deactivated his ghost form and shook Starfire's hand, "That was great. I haven't had a fight like that in a while."

Starfire smiled, "That was most enjoyable."

Beast Boy was rubbing his ears in slight pain. Danny cringed as he spoke, "I should've warned you guys before I used my Ghostly Wail."

Robin shrugged, "It's fine. Beast Boy just has sensitive hearing." Danny chuckled as the Titans exited the training room. Cyborg suggested, "We should get pizza!" Danny spoke, enthusiasm in his tone, "Yes! I am starving! Back home I had a Philly Cheesesteak pizza one time."

Cyborg was practically drooling, "See, BB. This could be you. Look what you're missin' out on."

Danny spoke, "Is he a vegetarian?" Beast Boy responded, "I've been all the animals people eat. If I ate meat, it would feel like cannibalism to me."

Danny chuckled, "Yeah, I get that. My parents, and a girl I liked were ghost hunters. I didn't tell them my secret for years. It's pretty terrifying to be eating breakfast and hearing your parents talking about tearing you apart. One day my mom's saying how much she loves me, and the next second she's shooting at me."

Raven sighed, "Ouch, that must suck." Danny laughed, "You can say that again." Robin chuckled. This was gonna be fun.

TTTTTTTT

The Titans and Danny were eating in the living room. Robin spoke to Raven, "So, do you think he's telling the truth?"

Raven narrowed her eyes at him, "Definitely. I know a supernatural being when I see one."

Robin sighed, "I'll talk to the Justice League. See if there were any tears in the dimension."

Raven smirked, "Paranoid much?"

Robin chuckled, "I was trained by Batman. I can't help but be paranoid."

Cyborg spoke to Danny, "The Titan Network party is comin' up this weekend."

Danny replied, "What's the Titan Network?"

Cyborg smirked, "We're not the only team around here. There's Titans East, Titans North, there's also honorary Titans; they're not apart of a team, but they help out every once in a while."

Beast Boy grinned, "So, is there a Ms. Phantom at home?"

Danny chuckled, "Yeah. I have a girlfriend. Her name is Sam Manson. She's awesome. She was the one who persuaded me to step into the Ghost Portal. We finally got together a few years ago. An asteroid was coming near the earth. The only way it could be stopped would be to turn the earth intangible. So, I got all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone and we made the earth intangible so the asteroid would pass through it. After that, I manned up and finally admitted my feelings for her. We kissed, and we've been together ever since."

Starfire sighed in happiness as she queried, "Raven? Have you ever experienced the human kiss?"

Raven's face turned red as she stammered, "Um, um. I have work to do, I'll be back later." Beast Boy laughed.

Danny spoke, "What do you mean _human kiss_?"

Robin responded, "Starfire is a princess from the planet, Tamaran." Before Danny could reply, an alarm blared through the tower.

Robin came storming out of his room, "He always has to be dramatic."

Danny spoke, confusion etched in his tone, "Who is Robin talking about?"

Cyborg whispered, "Batman."

Danny had no idea who they were talking about. Robin answered the call, "What do you want?"

Batman spoke, "I need you in Gotham for a while."

Robin sighed, "When?"

Batman answered, "Next weekend."

Robin scowled, "For how long?"

Batman responded, "Four weeks."

Robin groaned, "Fine."

The call was ended. Cyborg raised his eyebrow, "Back to Gotham?"

Robin sighed, "Not like I have much of a choice."

Beast Boy answered, "Why not? You've told him where to shove his request last time he asked."

Robin sighed, "It's different this time. I have a lot of stuff I have to deal with right now. I have to do something about my parents estate while I'm there anyway."

Danny was extremely confused, "What are you guys talking about?" Robin sighed, "Batman and I were partners since I was nine. Something went wrong and I got shot. He fired me and I told him to go fu-...um…that I didn't care and I left. I don't regret it. Gotham was never good for me. I never really wanted to go back."

TTTTTTTT

The weekend arrived sooner than anticipated. The living room slowly began to fill with people. Kid Flash, Jinx, Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, if you can think of a hero, they were there. Robin introduced Danny to the rest of the Titan Network. They all really liked him. Danny smiled, "Maybe this won't be so bad."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far because I am loving writing it. If any of you are curious to what Robin is doing in Gotham, you'll see. I won't tell you straight away because that would ruin the fun. If any of you figure it out, I will neither confirm nor deny if you are correct. As of now, Danny is an official member of the Titans so, when I refer to the Titans, Danny is included. A small percentage of Jump City knows who he is, mainly because Danny hasn't went anywhere with them. Also, this story will have more language than the last one. DC's characters are definitely darker than the ones in Danny Phantom and, I feel swearing completely fits. And, because of Danny being a full-time Titan, I need to figure out a new way to separate the sections of the chapter. I'll probably just use the letter **_**T**_** to separate them. Now, onto your regularly scheduled chapter!**

~Chapter 4~

Danny was enjoying his time with the Titans. He was really beginning to fit in with the rest of the team. He was still worried about how everyone was doing in Amity Park with him gone. But, Raven was right; he shouldn't stress about things he can't do anything about. New Year's Eve was coming up next week and Robin was supposed to show up for the Titans Network's New Year's Eve party. Danny, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were in the living room while Starfire was in her room, speaking with Robin.

"Do you think you shall return next week?"

Robin responded, confusion evident in his tone, "Why would I return next week?"

Starfire sighed, "The New Year's Eve party?"

Robin cringed, "Shit. That's next week?"

Starfire was beginning to get frustrated, "What is so important in Gotham that you can't return for one night?"

Robin ran his hands through his hair, "I'd tell you if I could. You know that."

Starfire frowned, all of this secrecy was beginning to frustrate her, "Why can you not just tell me?"

Batman's voice was heard, "Because I forbid it."

The screen went dark. Not even a message from Robin to say he was sorry. Starfire walked into the common room with the rest of the Titans.

Raven intercepted her, "What's wrong?"

Starfire replied, "What do you mean?"

Raven responded, "You're emotions are screaming at me."

Starfire sighed, "It is Robin. He gave me the computer to contact him."

Raven nodded, "I thought he'd do that. That's why I haven't been very worried about you."

Starfire spoke, "But recently, he has been calling late or not calling at all. I am beginning to become worried about him."

Raven nodded, "I understand. Your boyfriend is in harm's way in Gotham. Even though he grew up there and is used to that environment, it's perfectly normal for you to be worried about him."

Starfire sighed, "Hopefully, Robin and the Batman can finish their work early and he can return."

Raven smiled, "Hopefully. We're going to go to the carnival later today. Do you think you'll come with us?"

Starfire nodded, "Yes, I will go."

Raven smiled, "Good."

TTTTTTTT

The Titans arrived at the carnival. They played games, ate food and had a good time together. Danny was really enjoying being apart of a team. Well, he was apart of a team in Amity, but this was different. He didn't need to worry about these guys if they were in a fight. All of them were powerful. Hell, Starfire was probably stronger than he was. Who knows what could've happened if they thought he was an enemy.

Danny rose from his seat, "I'm gonna go get a drink."

He walked off to refill his cup, until he heard a scream in the alley between the shops. Danny set his drink down as he turned intangible. What he saw caused rage to whelm up inside of him. A woman on the ground, with a man standing over her. Danny recognized the couple from earlier in the day. Before the man could do something else, Danny slammed into him, knocking him onto the concrete.

Danny took the woman's hand and helped her up, "Are you alright?" She nodded.

The man groaned, "What the...hell?"

Danny spoke, "Hey. I'm Danny Phantom. Some people call me Phantom. I saw you hit your girlfriend, so I decided to hit you into the sidewalk. Does that sound fair?"

The man was shaking, "Hey man. It was just a slip-up. It won't happen again. Honest!"

The woman stalked away as Danny flew straight to the man and stared him in the eye.

"If I see you lay a hand on her again, I'll vaporize you. Got it?" Danny's hands glowed green to accentuate his statement. The man nodded. Danny walked off to get his drink until a huge wave crashed onto the fairgrounds.

His communicator beeped as he heard Raven's voice, "Danny! It's Trident, get over here. Now!"

Danny was very confused. Who the hell was Trident? Well, he could probably handle him. That's where he was wrong. When he got there, he saw a giant army filled with duplicates of Trident. Seeing the full team work was amazing. They were in perfect sync. It was like they could read each other's thoughts. Starfire and Raven were like a duo, while Cyborg and Beast Boy were barreling through them.

Danny activated his Phantom Flame and barreled through the army, taking out dozens at a time. He deactivated his Phantom Flame to conserve energy. He was held down by three of the soldiers as his eyes turned an icy blue.

"You guys are gonna have to try a lot harder than that to hold me down." He froze the three duplicates and flipped him over his shoulder.

Trident voice was heard, "Danny Phantom. He told me about you."

Danny was confused, "Who the hell is 'he'?"

Trident chuckled, ignoring his question. "No Aqualad to help you this time?"

A wave slammed into his back as Danny saw a man standing on top of it, "You really thought losing me would be that easy?"

Cyborg whooped in excitement. Aqualad was probably the only person who could easily handle Trident. Aqualad send a wave crashing down on the rest of the duplicates, while Danny froze it to avoid any major damage to anything else.

Aqualad shouted down to the team, "I'll take it from here, you guys!" Aqualad raced after Trident as the rest of the team headed back to the tower.

TTTTTTTT

Starfire wrote the report on what happened at the carnival for Robin to look over and file when he returned from Gotham. An alarm was heard as Robin's face was seen on the monitor in the common room.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but there's a problem. There was a mass breakout at Arkham Asylum. Batman and I were already returning Two-Face so we rounded up most of them. But, some of them are heading your way."

"Which ones?" Cyborg asked in curiosity.

Clicking was heard in the background as Robin responded, "Scarecrow and Allegra."

Beast Boy asked, "Who's Allegra?"

Robin responded, "Allegra is a firestarter. She claims to be a demon spawn."

"Which demon?" Raven queried.

More clicking was heard on Robin's end as he answered, "Chath."

Raven snorted and held down a laugh. "That's impossible."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Raven chuckled, "Chath is one of Trigon's soldiers. Trigon is the only demon that can have children, Chath has been neutered." The guys' faces turned pale.

Robin cleared his throat, "Alright. So, be very careful of Scarecrow; he is extremely dangerous. He likely has his newest batch of Fear Toxin on him. Raven, try and watch out for Allegra."

Raven nodded, "If any 'demon spawn' comes in the city, I'll be the first to know about it." She stalked into her room.

"Danny, you're the only person with experience against someone like Fright Knight. Do you have any ideas?" Robin asked him. 

Danny sighed, "No. I fought Fright Knight plenty of times, but he never hit me with his sword, so I never experienced it's effects."

Robin groaned, "Damn it. Alright, if he has his Fear Toxin, stay at a distance. We don't know if it's an injection or airborne." A voice was heard behind Robin as he sighed, "I gotta go. Be careful." The screen turned black.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Scarecrow and Allegra in Jump City. I have a special interaction planned with all of the Titans and it will be amazing. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. I love Teen Titans and Danny Phantom so merging them is great. Also, don't expect to see much coming from Gotham involving Robin. That would ruin the twist I have prepared. So, I hope you guys love this chapter!**

~Chapter 5~

Danny phased through the ceiling, "I haven't seen anything suspicious yet. No mass panic, no fires; everyone's completely calm."

Raven sighed, "No demon spawn in the city, other than myself. Not like she actually is one anyway."

Beast Boy groaned, "This is ridiculous! Are we sure they're even _here_?"

Cyborg scowled, "I doubt Rob would worry us about someone as major as Scarecrow if it was a false alarm. And besides, it could've been worse. What if it was the Joker?" Beast Boy shuddered.

An alert was sounded and Robin was seen on the screen, "I've got some news for you guys. Scarecrow and Allegra are at the airport. Scarecrow wants to distribute his toxin over the whole city. Whatever you do, you have to get there and keep the plane on the ground. If he gets in the air, there's nothing you can do to stop it." The rest of the team nodded as Robin smirked, "Alright. Titans, GO!"

TTTTTTTT

The team arrived at the airport as they saw Scarecrow and Allegra. Allegra spoke first.

"I am Allegra! Daughter of Chath!"

Raven smirked, "Sure you are. Tell your lies to someone who cares."

Allegra roared as he threw a fireball at Raven, who caught it with her powers. Beast Boy and Raven were dealing with Allegra while Cyborg, Danny and Starfire were dealing with the minor crooks Scarecrow and Allegra brought with them. Danny noticed the plane taking off.

"You guys stay here, I'll catch Scarecrow."

Danny kicked off of the ground and flew towards the plane. He ripped the door open as he smirked, "Show's over, Scarecrow." Danny gasped as he noticed that there was no one in the plane. But there was a bomb that would blow up the Fear Toxin. Danny quickly surrounded the plane with an ecto shield to contain the blast. The worst part was, Danny was inside of the shield.

TTTTTTTT

Starfire and Cyborg took out the rest of the thugs while Raven and Beast Boy were dealing with Allegra. Allegra threw a fireball at Raven who looked as if she made no effort to dodge it. Beast Boy jumped in the way and took the force of the fire ball.

"NO!" Raven screamed. Her eyes turned red as she attacked Allegra. She lifted her into the air and slammed her onto the ground, knocking her unconscious.

She approached Beast Boy, "Are you alright?"

Beast Boy groaned, "My leg feels like it's on fire."

Raven sighed, "What the hell were you thinking? I'm the daughter of a fire demon, my cape is fire-proof."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"That's the problem, you don't think. You jumped in harm's way for no reason whatsoever. You're too damn spe-" she cut herself off as she blushed.

Cyborg spoke into the communicator, "If you guys are done over there, Danny inhaled a LOT of Fear Toxin."

DDDDDDDD

Danny was losing his mind. He knew it wasn't real, but he just couldn't believe it.

"I know this isn't real." Danny assured himself.

"You don't know what's real." He saw Dan holding Sam by the throat.

She spoke through forced breaths, "Danny...help...me."

Dan dropped her off of the roof as Danny screamed, "NO!"

Danny dove after her as she disappeared. He saw his family strapped to the boiler at the Nasty Burger as it exploded. He saw a possible failure during the Disasteroid. The possibility of a loss against Dan last year. If Undergrowth took him over during his invasion. All of Danny's fears through his career were being created. Danny looked into the sky and screamed. He didn't just scream, he _wailed._

TTTTTTTT

Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven were doing there best to calm Danny down, but whatever the Fear Toxin was showing him caused him to panic. Starfire attempted to soothe him.

"Danny, you need to calm down."

Danny shouted, his voice cracking, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Danny, please. It isn't real." Cyborg assured him. Danny shuddered in terror.

Danny screamed at the top of his lungs in fear. Whatever he saw was breaking him.

DDDDDDDD

Danny saw Amity Park. He saw the rest of Team Phantom without him, Plasmius slaughtering them, as he couldn't be there to stop him. From what he heard from Tucker, this was worse than the Soul Shredder. He knew it wasn't real, but it was making him believe it was. When he attempted to attack, he lost his ghost form. He was powerless to stop Amity Park from being obliterated by Dan's Ghostly Wail. Danny sobbed as he saw everything occurring. All his worst fears were being realized. He felt a touch on his forehead as he passed out.

TTTTTTTT

"What did you do?" Cyborg asked.

Raven responded, "A sleeping spell. He was losing his mind. I needed to knock him out before he freaked out and hurt one of us."

Danny was unusually pale. He was laying on the ground, in a cold sweat. This whole mission was a disaster. Beast Boy got injured, Danny got broken by the large amount of Fear Toxin, and Scarecrow got away. At least they caught Allegra. They will definitely need to pull Danny from missions for a while. Raven wrapped Beast Boy and Danny in her cape as she teleported the two of them to the medical bay in the tower. Danny was phasing in and out of his intangibility, while Raven was treating Beast Boy's burn. Cyborg and Starfire arrived at the Tower as Robin appeared on the screen in the medical bay.

"How'd it go?" Robin asked.

Raven responded, "Terrible. Beast Boy got hit with a fireball, Danny chased after a plane Scarecrow was in. Except, Scarecrow wasn't in the plane; there was a bomb that blew up a large amount of Fear Toxin. Danny contained the explosion with a barrier, but it caused him to inhale the Fear Toxin."

Robin groaned, "Damn it. So, you didn't catch Scarecrow?"

Cyborg sighed, "No. We didn't catch him. He probably went to another city, or he's heading back to Gotham."

Robin muttered, "Damn. Out of all of them, it had to be Scarecrow. Bane would've been better." Batman's voice was heard behind him.

"I'm really sorry, I got to go. Let me know when they get better."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you guys really enjoyed the last chapter! Scarecrow got away, but we may hear from him again, maybe not. The Titans will definitely be getting an explanation as to what Danny saw under the Fear Toxin. Previously, they didn't know anything about Dan, but now that will change. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

~Chapter 6~

Danny has been out cold for two days since his incident with Scarecrow. Raven could heal his physical wounds, but she couldn't do anything for the emotional damage. He'd have to work through that himself. She still hasn't spoken to Beast Boy since his injury. Maybe he didn't catch what she said. He hasn't said anything about it yet. Beast Boy's burn was healed, so he didn't need to stay in the medical bay anymore. Danny still hadn't woken up. His breathing was even and his heart rate was fine. If she could guess, it seemed like his body was phasing out the rest of the toxin. Robin hasn't called back in a few days. If Danny didn't wake up soon, the party would have to be postponed. Speaking of the halfa, Cyborg's voice was heard on the communicator.

"He's up."

TTTTTTTT

Danny was extremely pale after waking up. He wasn't talking very much. After he left the medical bay, he locked himself in his room. After lunch was ready, Raven made the decision to bring it to him.

She knocked on the door, "Danny? You're lunch is out here."

He mumbled, "Thanks."

"Can I come in?" Raven asked him.

Danny groaned, "Yeah."

She walked into his room, seeing him sitting on the floor with his back against the wall as he was staring into the ceiling.

"Do you want to talk about what you saw?"

He sighed, "You wouldn't get it." Danny was dreading talking about Dan since he arrived. His own parents didn't even get the whole story.

Raven chuckled, "I highly doubt that."

Danny sighed, "Well, when I was fifteen, everyone in my school was going to take the CAT test. A large amount of events unfolded which caused me to end up having the answers to the test. I ended up fighting a ghost from a possible future. After fighting this ghost, I was transported to the lair of Clockwork, the Ghost of Time. After a short fight with him, me, Sam, and Tucker jumped into a portal to escape. This portal led us ten years into the future; a future where I cheat on the CAT. My decision to cheat on the CAT caused my teacher to call a meeting with my family at the Nasty Burger. During this meeting, a vat of condiments exploded and killed them."

Raven gasped, "I'm sorry you had to go through that. That's terrible."

Danny nodded, "After losing my family, Sam, and Tucker, I moved in with Vlad. Since I couldn't take the pain anymore, I asked him to separate my human and my ghost half. After he did that, my ghost half separated Vlad from his ghost half and merged with it, becoming overwhelmed with the amount of evil he was filled with. He then crippled Vlad, and killed my human half. He wreaked havoc over Amity Park for ten years with his Ghostly Wail, until we showed up. I tried to fight him, but I couldn't do anything. Tucker and Sam were able to escape back to the present, but I was trapped. Dan fused a Time Medallion inside of me and transformed into my body so he could go back to the past and ensure his existence. After I unlocked my Ghostly Wail, I managed to escape and defeat him. I trapped him in the thermos and left him with Clockwork. All was well until he returned last year. I managed to defeat him again, but he still won't get out of my head. My two greatest fears are becoming him, and being powerless to save the people I care about."

"You'll never turn into him." Raven assured him.

"I know. But, sometimes, I feel like something can push me over the edge and I can become him." Danny responded.

Raven smiled, "Everyone goes through trauma. It's how you respond to it that makes you the person you are."

"Thanks, Raven." Danny replied, full of gratitude.

TTTTTTTT

"Gotham sure turns Robin violent." Beast Boy stated as he and Cyborg were watching the news.

"Gotham's different. They've gotta deal with tougher criminals than we do. Our one encounter with Scarecrow is probably a daily occurrence down there." Cyborg explained.

"Yeah, but did you see that? He wailed on that guy! Has he just been holding back all these years?" Beast Boy paled as he gestured towards the screen.

Cyborg shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows. He always said Gotham brought out the worst in him; maybe this is the kinda stuff he was talking about."

"I don't know. He seems more violent than Batman." Beast Boy stated.

"He probably just wants to get his visit over with." Cyborg explained.

Beast Boy sighed, "I guess so. Starfire is already worried enough with him being gone. We probably shouldn't let her see this."

"Let who see what?" Starfire's voice was heard from the kitchen.

The channel was instantly changed, "Oh, don't worry about it, Star. Just the weather. It's gonna be rainin' a bit this week." Cyborg chuckled nervously, not knowing Starfire already saw the news.

Starfire gave a small smile at Cyborg's attempt to hide the news from her, "I shall go for a flight through the city. Does anyone need anything while I am gone?"

"Nah, we'll be fine here. Have fun!" Cyborg answered as she exited the tower.

TTTTTTTT

Starfire was a little bit surprised she could fly. She was not unhappy, just worried. She had seen the reports on the news. Robin was exceedingly violent towards criminals; even more so than the Batman. He has also been spending an extensive amount of time with the Batgirl. So much so, that the media said he left Starfire so he had the opportunity to be with his first love in Gotham. She shook these thoughts out of her head as she increased her speed and flew through the sky.

Starfire dipped, twisted, and twirled in the air, leaving a trail of bright green energy in her wake. Flying always helped clear her mind. On Tamaran, she could never fly like this. Even if she went for a flight there, she would have guards following her, so she could not go as fast as she did here. She had to fly at a relatively slow pace on Tamaran compared to the extreme speeds she exceeds on earth. The people in Jump City have gotten used to seeing Starfire flying through the sky. Seeing any of the Titans out in public is fairly normal. Even seeing Robin out wasn't surprising anymore. As Starfire noticed the distance she had flown, she quickly turned around and returned to the tower.


End file.
